Assassins creed: Silent Dreams
by Jess darkangel
Summary: A mysterious woman, a man bent on her destruction, inter woven with the assassins. Can Ezio get her to talk and trust him before she kills him and those around her with her silence. Why is she here and what is it the Captain of the guard needs her for?
1. Chapter 1: Silent Dreams

Florence, 1476 the moon was high and the Borgia were every where, controlling , ruling with an iron hand. Somewhere amongst all the chaos is a young man in red and white, his name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, a young nobleman fig ting for revenge against those who killed his father and brother. He moves like the wind across roof tops and only steals what he needs. He knows he's destined for a greater purpose but what that still remains hidden.

Ezio ran or the from guards for the third time that day, he dove into a bale of hay and hid as two guards passed him by not even realizing he was there. It was then he over hear some thing that made his blood run cold from out the mouth of one of the soldiers, " she'll be a valued prize, I plan on getting in there myself " one said the other laughed " ha, only I the captain has finished...interrogating her, you heard those curses she comes out with" he said and they both laughed, " I hear he whips her twice a night and she's still not broken yet , he still doesn't know her name." the moved away his blood running cold as he quickly moved out of the hay bale and up to the roof he knew who they were talking about a captain so ruthless even his own guard feared him . He moved to the outskirts. He looked down at an encampment below him one tent stood out not because it had the sign of the Borgia all over It.

Night fell and the torches were lit, he took his moment and moved down closer. The guards were ether with whores in their tents or out drinking he moved behind the tents till he was close to the captains he could hear the cries from inside and the crack of the whip.

" Talk devil woman , who are you, where did you come from?" a man's voice repeated over and over his frustration sounding in the crack of the whip as it hit the flesh of her back but yet no sound came from the woman but her cries of pain, eventually even that stopped and Ezio took that to mean she was unconscious. He watched as the captain knelt in front of her and spoke again. " Just tell me who you are and where the assassin's are " he said his voice softer but she looked past him her stair blank yet her eyes pleading for help but to no one in particular as if her body was there but her mind was not. The Captain stood up and walked to a bowl of water washing his hands he scoffed as he walked out of the tent, Ezio saw the woman slump forward her wrists bound and bloody tied above her head to the centre post of the tent .

Quietly he cut a hole and slipped threw, grasping a blanket that lay nearby Taking a dagger he cut her arms down but she didn't move but just lent against the post her blond hair falling over her face and shoulders. Ezio moved to place the blanket over her it was only now did she make any sound and winced at the touch of the heavy fabric against her. Hearing foot steps approaching he moved quickly. " Forgive me signora " he said and scooped her into his arms moving quickly for the hole and out into the night air the woman curled against him holding feebly on to him. Though after a few minuets Ezio looked down to see she had passed out in his arms.

He moved quickly made he was back to his good friend Leonardo da Vinci's work shop. He dropped down into it startling the man who was working on yet another invention his assistant a young boy worked beside him both jumped seeing Ezio stood behind them. " Ezio my friend, what's this?" he walked over to him and moved the blanket that covered the woman. "deus meus " he said and pointed to a cot against one wall. " Please lay her down, Luchio, fetch some water and some clean cloths" he said the boy ran off as he pulled back the blanket " She is unlucky it is infected, who would do such a thing to such a delicate flower " Ezio sat down close by.

" Captain of the guard, he was after information from her about us, but I don't think she knew "he said leaning closer to her, her blue eyes slowly opening to look at him but her hands gripped the sheet below her as she now felt the raging pain from her back. "Easy, your safe" he said his voice low and some what protective, strange Leo thought for an assassin of his calibre. Ezio stood up moving to the door he turned back to face Leo.

" take care of her I'll be back in a few days I have something to take care of" he said and left .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Several days passed the woman slept her fever raging but not once did she call out, her moth opened but yet no sound came she woke briefly and Leo gave her small sips of water as he cleaned the cuts from the whips. Ezio dropped down from a window and glanced at her "Her fever broke yesterday she's sleeping again" he said emptying the water out of his window.

" Has she said anything?" he asked and Leo shook his head watching Ezio walk over to the cot and kneel beside it as he pulled back his hood his face tired and dirty.

" she needs a woman's touch I can't give her that here " he said " besides I have guard patrolling the piazza, its only going to be a matter of time before they actually come in to the workshop and find her" he paced behind Ezio who calmly picked her up in his arms again still wrapped in the blanket .

" I will take her to Monteriggioni, Claudia will know what to do." He said and held her tight as he walked to the door that Leo stood at Leo opened it and stuck his head out seeing no guards stepped back to let him pass. Ezio could feel the steady beat of the woman's heart against his chest and the heat her body still gave off even being out of the fever. He quickly moved threw the streets and away from his friend.

Ezio paced back and forth as soon as he'd arrived in Monteriggioni Claudia had taken the girl to a guest room quickly shooing him from it. Several maids now ran back and forth with warm water and clean cloths. Claudia saw the woman and gasped in horror at how some one could do such a thing to her. " Ezio take her to the guest room next to yours I'll clean those wounds again and set watch over her" she said and Ezio smiled a little knowing he had made the right move by bringing her to his sister.

He moved to the kitchen sitting he took an apple and started to eat it was then Claudia walked in and sat by the fire. " she's sleeping still " she said and looked up at him " she cried out yet no sound came " her eyes were filled with tears " ow Ezio how can one man inflict so much on some one so young she is but two years younger than you. " Ezio moved and took her hand " Claudia will she live?" he asked and she nodded looking up at him some what shocked at his lack of concern " ow don't worry the captain will pay with his life, by her hand not mine" he said and gave a tired sigh his face showing just how tired he was. " Ezio my brother you need sleep, you're exhausted " she said and stood up " come, your room is ready you will be safe here " he could not argue with her and moved to the room next door to the woman's, taking off his armour as he he moved Claudia closed the door bidding him a good night. Now laid on his bed in his loose trousers and tunic he looked like a man with a lot on his mind his arm rested over his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning he was woken by things smashing from the room next door, forgetting his uniform he moved out to duck as a case flew past him and a maid ran out crying. " she is the devil child " she said and ran down the stairs. Pushing open the door he saw the woman he'd rescued standing leaning on the wall a metal vase now held ready to throw. Her eyes met his and he could see her legs almost give out as she watched him with as much interest as he gave to her. He took a step forward and she raised the vase a little higher. " I told her were not here to hurt her but to help her, she doesn't listen" Claudia said from the doorway. The woman looked from one to the other and back as if she was trying to work out who and why she was there.

" We're not here to hurt you signora" he said holding out his arms to show he was not seemingly armed as he drew closer to her. She lent against the bed breathing hard as he drew close he saw her legs give and moved quickly to hold her up. As he did she looked up at him fear in her eyes as something about him registered with her and she slowly sank into his arms signalling she was done with her fight. Ezio sat her down on the bed again clearing off the broken pottery that lay on it.

"who are you?" he asked softly she said nothing but lay down facing him "I will not leave unless it is necessary" he watched her fight the exhaustion taking over her body as she drifted off to sleep her hand still gripping his shirt


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ezio must have fallen asleep for when he woke he found the woman's head pressed against his chest her soft breath warm against his skin as she slept. However it was short lived as she winced, he could see a single cut red and hot to his touch. He picked up a cloth that lay close by and soaked it in cool water. Laying it gently on her she winced and pressed tight against him as he heard a soft whimper leave her lips.

" Signora its ok " he said softly as he rinsed off the cloth and replaced it on her shoulder to soothe her." But what is your name?" he asked again this time he heard faintly against his chest a soft sound.

" Valantina" she said softly only for him to hear and no one else, she shivered with the sensation of the cold water running down her muscular back. She gave a sigh and moved back from him a little, " I must retrieve a parchment that was stolen from me, it told me where to find my younger sister. " she said. But on trying to stand she felt the pain of her body complaining at the strain of the sudden movement. Ezio stood up quickly catching her in his arms once more.

"Perdere si prega di riposo (miss please rest) " he said and she gave in relaxing in his arms but saying nothing more. " Tomorrow I will search for the parchment. " He said but but on seeing the look on her face he knew she was not going to stay on her own and so rolled his eyes in defeat. " ok, ok we'll search for it tomorrow " he said and heard her give a short chuckle.

The next morning was warm and light Valantina was already up and dressed in one of Claudia's dresses but it didn't quite fit her and so hung loose in places. Valantina stood up as she saw Ezio but regretted it as she felt the sting on her back and sat quickly back down.

"I thank you for your help signor, but I have to do this alone." she said as she stood tugging at a tie on the dress as she tried to gain that extra inch to pull it in around herself. Ezio smiled and stood up and walked over to her taking the tie he gently pulled it till the dress fit around her slender waist.

"Signora you can not, your not well enough" he said and moved to face her his arms crossed in front of him "I did not mean to be rude, but you don't know Florence like I do." He said and saw her wobble and sit down with a heavy sigh. He knew she would not last in her weak state.

Valantina gave a deep sigh knowing he was right, but being as stubborn as she was she was not going to let up any time soon. "Fine, I'll agree but for only a few more days and you signor must find her". She told him, her dark eyes looking into his, feeding him her fire and hate also some where hide in it, her love for her sister.

Ezio nodded and smiled to her, he was surprised she had given in to him so easily. Looking into her eyes he felt his heart some what softened towards her and her situation. Ezio knew he had hos work cut out for him and nodded. "Of course, I have a friend who might have some information for us" . He told her as he moved to help her stand. "We can travel by cart into the city so you can rest up along the way".


End file.
